Harry Potter: A Malfoy?
by Cassi-theavatarwizard
Summary: Lucius's mother tells him he has a squib sister that leads him to an abused Harry. Draco and Harry become close brothers. Slight Dumbledore bashing no slash!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: A Malfoy?

November 1985

"Lucius, come here." said a blond woman on her deathbed.

"Yes mother, do you need something?" asked the young man by her bedside.

"I have to tell you something before it's to late."

"What is it mother?"

"You have a sister," she replied. "She was a squib so we gave her up. I want you to find her after I die to tell her that I'm sorry."

"I will mother," he said as his mother took her last breathe. His face was emotionless as he left the room. He pick up his young son and said to him, "Your Grandmother is in a better place Draco, but I need you to watch over your mother for a while while I try to find someone okay."

"Yes dada," replied the boy with tears in his eyes. Lucius put his son down kissed his wife and left the building.

February 1986

"Hello is this the residence of a Ms. Dursley?" Lucius asked a man that answered the door.

"Yes it is," the man replied. "She not here at the moment though. She off visiting her brother in Surrey."

"Do you know the address?"

"Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging I believe."

"Thank You Mr...?"

"Fubster and your welcome. Have a good day," he said as he closed the door. Lucius walked away to a place to disapparate. He arrived at Privet Drive a moment later and headed to Number 4. He knocked on the door which was answered by a young but familiar boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. "Yes?" the boy asked shyly.

"I am looking for a Marge Dursley is she here?" Lucius asked politely.

"Yes come in I'll get her." He opened the door to let him in. Then walked into the sitting room and said, Aunt there is someone here to see you.

"Did you get a name boy?" she asked.

"No Aunt, I forgot," he replied and she hit him with her purse.

"Sorry Ma'am it slipped my mind to give the boy my name. I'm Lucius Malfoy," Lucius told her.

"Malfoy? That's the name of my birth family, but you are younger than me so you must be my brother?"

"Yes Marge. I am here to tell you that our mother died and apologizes for giving you up."

"Well thank you for informing me. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I will if it's alright with the lady of the house, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Yes It's fine you can have the boys seat and food and please call me Petunia," replied Petunia.

"I don't want to take anybody's food."

"That's fine sir I wasn't hungry anyway," said the boy as his stomach rumbled.

"Go to you room now boy," said Petunia forcefully.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said as he walked sadly away. Lucius watched to see where his room was. 'So that's where the boy-who-lived is living, a cupboard under the stairs,' thought Lucius. 'What was Dumbledore Thing leaving Harry here.' The two women were starring at something that was floating above his head. He saw it start to fall and caught it a little suprised.

"Dudders must have set a prank for the boy and it hadn't been triggered yet," she told both people in the room as though they were oblivious to magic.

'Yes blame your muggle son. Keep thinking I am one of filth. That boy has strong magic and you don't even realize it yet,' Lucius thought as the two women talked. Just Then a man walked is with his son. They looked alike both looking like small whales.

"Dudders come give auntie a kiss," said Marge. The boy ran up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. While this was happening Lucius saw Petunia whispering to her husband.

He just barely heard, "He did it again go beat the boy some more, Vernon." That was the last straw he had to act he pulled out his wand and stunned the whole family. He walked to the cupboard to open it and said, "Harry come out I am going to take you away from here okay."

"But what about my Uncle? I have to get my beating. I did freak things," said Harry. "How did you know my name?"

"That's not important. How often does he beat you?"

"Every other day if I'm good. Twice a day when I do freak things."

"That's not right, Harry. You are not a freak. Come child, I'll take you somewhere safe." Lucius held out his hand for the boy to take.  
Harry took it and they left the house never to see it again. With that the wards broke setting off alarms in Scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Doe I use British words. I think not. I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore was frantic his weapon was missing and no one in the Ministry could find him. "Maybe I should visit Petunia," he said to himself. "I need to find the boy and send him back to his Aunt's house. They have to shape him." He hit his desk and thought, "But if he was taken by a wizard like the Ministry said then maybe it will still happen. I'll just put an article in the prophet stating that Harry was Abused and say that the witch or wizard can come to me at any time so that I can thank them." "Yeah, that's it," he said out loud.

Two Days later

HARRY POTTER ABUSED BY FAMILY: THE ONE WHO TOOK THE BOY TO BE THANKED

It has recently been released by the the Headmaster that Harry potter was being beaten daily by his Uncle the headmaster would like to thank the witch or wizard personally so anyone who has information contact him. Albus wants to know how they found out he was abused. And why the were there in the first place.

…...

Lucius put done the paper it was a short article but it told him all he need to know; Dumbledore wanted to control the boy-who-lived. His wife looked up with a tired look. She has been trying to heal Harry for the past 2 days, but the boy needed potions that were hard to get. She then said, " You should owl Severus."

"I know but can we trust him to keep this from Dumbledore," Lucius replied.

"You have to try I've done all I can but he needs more and Severus is one of the few we can trust."

"You're right I'll go owl for him to come with as many healing potions as possible." He went to his office and started to write:

Severus,

How is it going? I need you to bring some healing potions here to the Manor. I can't tell you who it is for but they really are in need for it right now. I'll be waiting for you.

Lucius

Short and vague he deemed the letter safe to be sent. He sent it with his barn owl that he kept in his office for business. He needed to figure out what to do with the boy and he had to find something. He paced his office for an hour trying to find someway to disguise the boy he was too recognizable. Just as that popped up in his head the flu flared up showing Severus Snape with his potions kit.

"You came faster then I expected," said Lucius.

"I left the moment I got the letter. I figured it was urgent," replied Severus.

"Not as urgent as you think. The boy just needs a nutrition potion and a few others."

"Boy, you mean Draco?"

"No, but a boy the same age. You'll see when we get to his room. He has been through a lot," Lucius said this as they walked to a room that was usually a guest room that Severus had spent the night in the few times he's been at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius opened the door. Severus looked in and he couldn't believe his eyes, the son of his nemesis was lying beaten and bruised in the bed. Severus walk up to the bed and got to work seeing what the boy needed. He wanted Lily's son safe and spoiled like his father not abused like Severus himself. He finished checking the boy over and gave him some potions. When he was none Narcissa came to give the boy food. They left him to eat and Severus asked, "How did this happen to Harry?"

"His family hates magic and would hit him almost daily because of accidental magic," replied Lucius.

"Dumbledore knew the whole time didn't he?"

"We believe so. That's why we don't want Dumbledore to find him," said Narcissa. Just then Draco came over to them.

"Can I go in Harry's room mommy?" he asked. "He needs this stag to chase his nightmares away."

"He never said he was having Nightmares. Did he tell you that?"

"Yep so can I go in?"

"Go on in but just to talk to him and give him the stag," she told him. He ran into the room handing Harry the stag. The adults walked off leaving the boys to talk alone.

"Why don't you trust them Harry?" asked Draco.

"My Uncle told me to never trust someone who was nice to me," replied Harry.

"You can trust them Harry. They won't hurt you like your Uncle."

"But what about when the send me back."

" They aren't going to do that. Your part of our Family now. You will probably be my brother now."

"Really I'd like to have a brother. You won't hit me like my cousin will you?"

"No I swear I will not hit you. We are brothers now. We will take care of each other forever."

"Good."

Meanwhile in the sitting room:

"What are you going to do about him?" asked Severus.

"As soon as he is better we are going to disguise him and go to Gringots to do a blood adoption," replied Narcissa.

Lucius looked at her surprised and said, "But you have to be a relative for that to work."

"I am a relative his Grandmother was a Black."

" You can say he is an illegitimate child of Sirius," suggested Severus.

"That's perfect, but what do we say about his mother," said Narcissa.

"We say that she was a muggleborn who died recently sending him to live with his fathers family," said Lucius. So a plan was made for Severus to meet them when Harry was feeling better to help them with the details of Harry's new identity. With all plans made Severus left leaving the potions that Harry needed behind with instructions for them to be taken at every meal.

"I think Draco will be happy that we are adopting Harry," said Narcissa.

"Why's that?" Lucius asked.

"He told me yesterday that he really wanted a brother."

"That boy always seems to know what we plan before we plan it doesn't he?"

"Yes dear that he does."

Author's note:

Sorry about the last chapters quotation marks I was having trouble with open office so I had to copy paste the story to notepad and they were deleted. I have fixed the problem now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not from Britain so I cannot be J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Gringotts 1986

"Lord, Lady, and Young Malfoy, what brings you here this day with your young guest," said a young goblin.

"We need to speak privately with the head goblin," replied Lucius.

"Of course sir. Follow me." They walked behind the goblin until they reached the door to a large office. "Wait here," the goblin said as he went in the door. A few minutes later he came out and said, "Ranuk will see you now." They went in the door.

"Good afternoon Malfoys. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

The family took a seat. "We would like to talk to you about Mr. Potter and his fortune," said Lucius.

"Ah so you are the one who took him from his Aunt's. Well as of the moment the majority of his fortune is under the control of his magical guardian Dumbledore. I believe I know one thing you want done. You want the guardianship changed."

"We want to do a blood adoption to change Harry's name to Phoenix Black, son of Sirius Black. We have claimed the unidentified body of a boy which we transfigured to look like Harry."

"I see. You are making it look like Harry has died from his abuse so the money will be transferred to the black family vault and have Harry be the son of the head of said vault. You have read the will."

"Yes I have," said Narcissa. "My cousin was mentioned in it. It said if anything happened to Harry, Sirius would inherit the potter fortune."

"It also says that Sirius is innocent," said Lucius. "I plan to go to the Ministry to get Sirius free to help take care of him."

"Well then let's get to the ritual room then. I take it you are the boys relative Milady."

"Yes."

"Excellent. I would you and your so to stay here Lord Malfoy. Follow me Lady Malfoy and Lord Potter." Narcissa picked up Harry and followed Ranuk to a room with runes written on a pedestal in the center.

"Milady could you place young Mr. Potter on the pedestal?" asked Ranuk.

She put the boy down and said as she sat down herself, "Stay still Harry. Ranuk we're ready."

"I will prick each of you fingers and you will put one drop of blood each into this bowl." He pricked their fingers and they each put a drop in the bowl. He circled the bowl chanting until smoke appeared over the bowl. "By morning Harry Potter will be dead and Phoenix Black will be born. I'll take you back to your husband." They went back to the office where the family said goodbye to the goblin and left the bank.

"I'm going to the ministry to see what I can do to free Sirius," said Lucius.

"If you get him free pick him up yourself and bring him to the Manor. I will be taking Phoenix shopping tomorrow," said Narcissa.

"I will see you three at dinner." he gave his family each a kiss, even little Phoenix, and they left Diagon Alley for the day.

Author's Note:

This was shorter than I wanted. This is my first fan fiction so thanks to all who have followed, favorites, and reviewed. It is really appreciated. I am thinking that Voldemort will have just one Horcrux his ring. Also any opinions on Phoenix's nick name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry but the chapter that I am working on for this story is now not priority. I just lose a 15 year old relative of mine in a fire. The girl's mother saved the 2 siblings that were in the house but the fire blocked of access to the eldest child's room please keep the family in your prayers. Especially the other five children, they were quite close.**

**I will get the chapter up as soon as I can.**


End file.
